leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Volibear/rozwój
Wybierzcie bohatera do aktualizacji w roku 2020Wybierzcie bohatera do aktualizacji w roku 2020! Aktualizacja grafiki i rozgrywki polega na przeprojektowaniu bohatera od zera włącznie z jego rozgrywką, wyglądem, historią, animacjami, nagraniami głosu… i całą resztą. Jest to dla nas okazja, by przystosować starszych bohaterów do nowoczesnych standardów, jednocześnie wzmacniając te cechy, za które gracze już ich uwielbiają. Tym razem chcemy, żebyście wy pomogli nam wybrać jednego z bohaterów, których zaktualizujemy w 2020 roku! Wyselekcjonowaliśmy piątkę bohaterów, którzy według nas najpilniej potrzebują aktualizacji, i zobowiązujemy się pracować nad tym, którego wybierzecie. Czas na głosowanie macie do '''8:59 CEST 16 maja'. Głosy możecie oddawać na dole strony. Po oddaniu głosu nie można go zmienić, więc wybierajcie z namysłem.'' ---- Pomówmy o tym, jak podejdziemy do aktualizacji każdego z tych bohaterów. Po publikacji ' ' jego zestaw nie sprawdził się za dobrze, a rozgrywka okazała się niezadowalająca do tego stopnia, że jest najrzadziej wybieranym do gry bohaterem spośród przedstawionych w tej ankiecie. Ponadto jego rola w bardzo ewoluowała odkąd został opublikowany, więc gdybyśmy aktualizowali Volibeara, chcielibyśmy mieć pewność, że pozostanie imponującym, zasilanym błyskawicami półbogiem . Jeśli chodzi o zestaw, chcielibyśmy, żeby był mniej skrajny, jednocześnie zapewniając Volibearowi bardziej unikalną tożsamość w rozgrywce, która wyróżniałaby go w składzie bohaterów League. Dodatkowym celem zmian jego zestawu byłoby sprawienie, by rozgrywka zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie kierowania niepowstrzymaną siłą, która naciera na wrogów z impetem rozwścieczonego niedźwiedzia. ---- ''Kilka innych przydatnych informacji: bohaterowie, którzy nie wygrają w głosowaniu, z pewnością nie stracą szans na otrzymanie VGU i będą brani pod uwagę w przyszłych aktualizacjach. Ci bohaterowie nie muszą znaleźć się wśród pięciu bohaterów, których zaktualizujemy w następnej kolejności — być może najpierw zdecydujemy się na aktualizację innych bohaterów. W zależności od tego, jak zareagujecie to głosowanie, możemy rozważyć ponowne przeprowadzenie takiego głosowania, ale nie zamierzamy rozstrzygać głosowaniem przyszłości każdego VGU. A poza tym istnieje szansa, że bohater, który wygra głosowanie, nie dostanie faktycznie pierwszego VGU w 2020 roku, bo zależy to przede wszystkim od tego, jak sprawnie przebiegną pierwsze przygotowania do prac.'' Wyniki głosowania na bohatera do aktualizacjiWyniki głosowania na bohatera do aktualizacji! Poprosiliśmy was o wybranie bohatera, którego aktualizację chcielibyście dostać w 2020 roku. Mamy wyniki. Po podliczeniu milionów głosów graczy z całego świata zwycięzcą jest... '' I !'' Wyniki głosowania na obu bohaterów były BARDZO wyrównane. Volibear wyprzedził Fiddlesticksa o włos. (W niektórych regionach różnica wynosiła mniej niż 100 głosów). Dlatego postanowiliśmy rozpocząć VGU zarówno '''Fiddlesticksa, jak i Volibeara'!'' ---- A teraz porozmawiajmy o następnych krokach. Chcemy, by rozpoczęcie prac nad aktualizacjami Volibeara i Fiddlesticksa było jak najbardziej przejrzyste, abyście mogli śledzić ich losy. Nie będzie tak częstych i regularnych aktualizacji postępu prac jak w niedawnej kampanii , ponieważ prace rozwojowe nad bohaterem trwają znacznie dłużej i mogą postępować z różną prędkością, która zależy przede wszystkim od postępów wczesnego projektowania koncepcyjnego. Eksploracja wszystkich bohaterów — czy to nowego bohatera, czy aktualizacji — zaczyna się od stworzenia małego zespołu złożonego z projektanta rozgrywki, scenarzysty i grafika koncepcyjnego. Pracują oni razem, by przeanalizować różne kierunki rozwoju i określić, co pasuje do bohatera. To pozwala nam zawęzić wszystkie opcje do możliwie najlepszej koncepcji zasadniczej. Na razie przedstawimy ten zespół podstawowy, ale gdy na późniejszych etapach produkcji zaczną dołączać kolejni deweloperzy, oddamy głos także im. ---- ''Nathan „Riot Lutzburg” Lutz, projektant rozgrywki: Volibear jest jednym z bohaterów, którymi gram najczęściej, dlatego bardzo się cieszę, że mogę nad nim pracować! Moim celem jest zachowanie ducha aktualnego Volibeara, pozwalając mu robić fajne, misiowe rzeczy, takie jak ściganie i tłuczenie wrogów. Chciałbym także bardziej uwydatnić w jego zestawie motyw „boga piorunów”, szukając przy tym nowych sposobów eksploracji roli osiłka. To *misie* podoba.'' ''Justin „RiotEarp” Albers, grafik koncepcyjny: Niezmiernie się cieszę, że będę mógł pomóc we wlaniu nowego życia w zaciekłego, niedźwiedziego bohatera League. Myślałem o VGU Volibeara od dawna i wiem, że uszanujemy jego obecny projekt, jednocześnie tworząc dla niego coś nowego i ekscytującego. Mamy mnóstwo wyjątkowych pomysłów, które już szkicuję i dopieszczam, więc liczę na to, że fani Volibeara je podchwycą i okażą się tak samo nakręceni jak my. Pora brać się do roboty. Niech rozlegnie się grzmot piorunów! wzywa!'' center|500px ''Rayla „Jellbug” Heide, scenarzystka: Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wbiję się pazurami w historię Volibeara. Bardzo chcę pokazać, że ucieleśnia on niepowstrzymaną, żywiołową siłę bezlitosnego przywódcy groźnych Niedźwiedzi. We Freljordzie dzika przyroda może być równie niebezpieczna jak magia, a Volibear reprezentuje oba te żywioły w przerażającym stopniu.'' Myśli końcowe Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy wzięli udział w głosowaniu. Jesteśmy niesamowicie podekscytowani rozpoczęciem prac nad Fiddlesticksem i Volibearem. W dalszej części roku wrócimy z dalszymi szczegółami o ich postępach. Dajcie nam znać w komentarzach, co myślicie o bohaterach i ich wczesnych koncepcjach! Fiddlesticks i Volibear: aktualizacja – nr 1Fiddlesticks i Volibear: aktualizacja – nr 1 center|600px Kilka miesięcy temu głosowaliście, aby wybrać bohaterów, których aktualizacje chcielibyście najbardziej zobaczyć w 2020 roku. Wyniki były tak zbliżone, że postanowiliśmy zaktualizować w przyszłym roku i , i . Dzisiaj opowiemy o najnowszych postępach prac nad ich VGU! Wczesne prace nad oboma bohaterami zaczęliśmy mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. W tej chwili odnaleźliśmy już to, co uważamy za mocny i atrakcyjny kierunek prac nad Fiddlesticksem. Przeszedł etap wizualizacji — na którym ostatecznie zatwierdzamy kierunek zmian w rozgrywce, fabule i grafice — i wszedł we wczesną fazę produkcji, podczas której zaczynamy wprowadzać nasze koncepcje do gry. Volibear również jest całkiem blisko przejścia do fazy produkcji, ale daliśmy sobie nieco więcej czasu na przekonanie się, czy w kwestii kierunku prac nad półbogiem mamy taką samą pewność. A teraz porozmawiajmy o napędzanym błyskawicami freljordzkim półbogu. Jak wspominałem, jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy, jaki będzie kierunek zmian Volibeara, ale zespół eksploruje pewne ciekawe punkty zaczepienia, które będą wyróżniać go na tle pozostałych bohaterów. Jak to jest być niedźwiedziem? ''Nathan „Riot Lutzburg” Lutz, projektant rozgrywki: Pierwsza wytyczna, jaką sformułowałem, planując VGU Volibeara, brzmiała „poczucie bycia niepowstrzymanym”. Po kilku wersjach, w których próbowaliśmy uchwycić to uczucie, zespół zachęcił mnie, żeby przekroczyć granice i pójść na całość. W rezultacie jednym z pomysłów, które obecnie analizujemy jest koncepcja, że Volibear nie poddaje się efektom unieruchomienia. Zamiast tego konwertuje efekty takie jak unieruchomienie lub ogłuszenie w samospowolnienie, skalowane w oparciu o siłę kontroli tłumu, którą na niego nałożono. Wyzwaniem, z którym obecnie muszę się zmierzyć, jest stworzenie specyficznych zasad i sposobów równoważenia potrzebnych do wprowadzenia tak unikalnej mechaniki, ale jak na razie nasi testerzy rozgrywki określają ten pomysł jako „zaskakująco sprawiedliwy”.'' Oprócz tego koncentrowałem się na tym, jak najlepiej zachować i uwydatnić unikalne dla Volibeara skupianie się na atakach podstawowych. Ponieważ jego , łańcuch błyskawic, miała zostać zmieniona, przesunąłem ją na pozycję efektu pasywnego, aby zrobić miejsce na bardziej wybuchową i zróżnicowaną kulminację jego R. Eksperymentowałem też ze sposobami modernizacji elementów jego „firmowej” mechaniki, takimi jak i . Mój plan na kolejny miesiąc to zbadanie, czy umiejętność wrogów przez Volibeara może stanowić wyjątkowy element jego rozgrywki — czekajcie na nowe wieści! Określanie potrzeb niedźwiedzia ''Justin „RiotEarp” Albers, grafik koncepcyjny: Fazę rozwoju oficjalnie rozpoczęliśmy od tego pierwszego zestawu wstępnych koncepcji i byłem gotów solidnie się za nie zabrać.'' Początkowo zrobiło się dość mrocznie — dolna seria grafik Volibeara szła w kierunku bardziej „demonicznego niedźwiedzia”. W przypadku D. myślałem, że interesująco będzie, jeśli Volibear otrzyma jakiś rodzaj prymitywnej, twardej zbroi, być może osłaniającej jego głowę (coś w kształcie czaszki) i tors. Chciałem, żeby nadawała mu pierwotny, starożytny wygląd. Nosi strzępy bandaży i resztki poszarpanej odzieży, będące symbolem ucieczki lub wyrwania się z freljordzkich ograniczeń. Jeśli chodzi o E., to chciałem dać Volibearowi morderczy wygląd — z bronią wystającą z pleców i otaczającymi go rozbłyskami błyskawic. Pokazać, jak wściekle opiera się społecznościom i cywilizacjom, które próbują go zgładzić wszelkimi znanymi sobie sposobami. Nosi skromne nakrycie głowy/Freljordzką ozdobę jako pamiątkę po tej kulturze lodu, a na plecach ma piętna w kształcie błyskawic. W F. Voli jest najpotworniejszy, wyrażając chaotyczną pierwotną furię i śmierć. center|500px W górnej serii moim celem było zbadanie kilku różnych osobowości Volibeara, aby znaleźć dla niego właściwy wydźwięk. W A. przedstawiłem bardzo doświadczonego, posiwiałego, potężnego odwiecznego niedźwiedzia, który ma setki (tysiące?) lat wojaczki za sobą. Ma zmierzwioną grzywę, a po niezliczonych uderzeniach pioruna jego skóra zmieniła się w rodzaj zrogowaciałego pancerza. Na B. chciałem nadać mu pierwotny i zwierzęcy, ale nie demoniczny, charakter, znów wbić mu broń w plecy i pokazać go w pozie, którą przybiera, rycząc. Wyobrażałem sobie, jak te niebieskie kształty wychodzące z jego głowy stają się zmienionymi w lód piorunami, aby nawiązać do pewnych kultowych cech Freljordczyków. Futro na grzbiecie jest wypalone w pasiasty freljordzki motyw, a całość przecina symbol błyskawicy. Na C. chciałem wrócić do pomysłu, w którym Volibear był freljordzkim bóstwem i przywrócić mu postać uzbrojonego niedźwiedzia bojowego charakteryzujący obecnego Volibeara. Nawiązałem do obrazów starożytnych chińskich bóstw, których głowy i ramiona spowijają powiewające wstęgi, chociaż uznałem, że wstęgi fajnie byłoby zastąpić wzbierającymi burzowymi chmurami! Dodałem też warkocze w brodzie i włosach, aby dać trochę człowieczeństwa i emocji tej ogólnie bardzo zwierzęcej wersji. To są kierunki, które wciąż badamy! Testuję cały zestaw, gdy tylko mogę, i jak do tej pory mam bardzo fajne odczucia — pojawiły się też bardzo ekscytujące pomysły na zestaw oraz rozbudowanie fabuły związane z tymi wizualizacjami. Sądzę, że grający Volibearem będą zadowoleni z kierunku, który obierzemy! Badanie złożonego umysłu niedźwiedzia ''Rayla „Jellbug” Heide, scenarzystka: Jednym z moich obecnych wyzwań jest wymyślenie, jak połączyć osobowość Volibeara pojawiającą się w grze z wyglądem Volibeara dostępnym w Uniwersum. Obecnie jego głos ma spokojny wydźwięk, który nadaje mu pewną szacowną dostojność. Ale jest też brutalnym, starożytnym bogiem Freljordu i zwykłym niedźwiedziem, który może pokonać cię w walce z wściekłością tornada. W fabule widzimy Volibeara jako przerażającą istotę o wielu oczach, potwora, którego grzbiet wygarbowany jest razami mieczy stworzeń słabszych od niego — ludzi którzy próbowali zabić bestię i zawiedli. Ale podejrzewam, że Volibear nie jest typem wojownika, który ucieka przed wrogami i w związku z tym dostaje ciosy w plecy — kierowany instynktem nieustraszenie wychodzi wrogom naprzeciw.'' Badam też związek Volibeara z naturą i ludzkością. Czy jego moc pochodzi od ludzi czczących nadnaturalnego Niedźwiedzia czy od samej natury? A może on wierzy w powrót ludzkości do środowiska naturalnego, bo sądzi, że ze względu na rozwój cywilizacji ludzie stali się słabsi i nie żyją w zgodzie ze swoją naturą. Nie sądzę, by chciał całkowicie zniszczyć ludzkość, ale być może uważa, że ludzie muszą ponieść karę za swoje błędy. Pod wieloma względami filozofia Volibeara jest odwrotna niż filozofia , który produkuje broń do walki, choć nie obchodzi go mieszanie się w ludzkie sprawy, i woli, by pozostawiono go w spokoju. Volibear chyba niczego nie produkuje ani nie tworzy — przeciwnie, on niszczy dzieła i kłamstwa ludzi i jak najbardziej miesza się w ludzkie sprawy, a już na pewno nie chce być ignorowany. Być może żałuje, że ludzie uniezależnili się od swoich półbogów do tego stopnia, że zapomnieli, skąd pochodzą. Być może chce, byśmy wszyscy wrócili do dawnego sposobu życia z popadającego w niepamięć mitu i zapomnianych rytuałów. Tak, czy inaczej, szukam sposobu połączenia tych przeciwstawnych aspektów jego osobowości — mądrości i dzikości, dostojeństwa i brutalności, spokoju i agresji. Dowiedzieliśmy się, co sądzi o nim Ornn, jak wygląda w oczach plemion Freljordu, ale nie znamy historii Volibeara widzianej z jego perspektywy. Cieszę się, że będę mogła oddać głos starożytnemu półbogowi, który nie chce być zapomniany. Nadciąga burzaPlany dotyczące bohaterów: październik 2019 W ostatnim blogu deweloperów wspomniałem, że wciąż badamy kierunki projektowania rozgrywki Volibeara i nie zdecydowaliśmy się jeszcze na cokolwiek. Dzisiaj cieszę się, mogąc poinformować, że znaleźliśmy ekscytujący kierunek aktualizacji Voliego, który zachowuje aktualną tożsamość Volibeara podczas rozgrywki, jednocześnie dając mu wyjątkowe nowe narzędzia. Odeszliśmy od koncepcji niepowstrzymywalności i testujemy nowy kierunek, dzięki któremu Volibear sprawia wrażenie boga burz sprowadzającego gromy na swoich wrogów i obiekty, za którymi się ukrywają. center|500px Jedną z rzeczy, które często słyszeliśmy — szczególnie od grających Volibearem — było to, że bardziej groteskowe projekty wizualne zbyt daleko odchodziły od oryginalnego Volibeara, więc skoncentrowaliśmy się na wersjach, które lepiej pasowały do Voliego. Na przerażającej wersji Volibeara z niedawnej historii widzianej z perspektywy Udyra, gdy Volibear został przyzwany przez najbardziej ekstremalne z Niedźwiedzi. W tym VGU chcemy pokazać Volibeara takim, jak on widzi sam siebie, w jego podstawowym, oryginalnym boskim wcieleniu. Multimedia Filmy= |-| Ekrany logowania= |-| Galeria= Volibear_concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Volibeara (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) Volibear ThunderLordSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Volibeara, Gromowładnego Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|Grafika promująca Napad 1 All hands board.jpg|Grafika promująca Napad 2 Volibear ElRayo model.png|Model El Rayo Volibeara (w wykonaniu Cody'ego 'Sstrikerra' Bunta) Dawne historie Północne obszary są ojczyzną wojowniczej rasy niedźwiedzi, która żyje na pustkowiu tundry od tysięcy lat. Ich przywódca to groźny przeciwnik, który poraża wrogów mocą błyskawic. Nazywa się Volibear. To zarówno wojownik, jak i mędrzec, który pragnie chronić starożytnych tradycji i wojowniczego ducha swojego plemienia. Chociaż historia odnotowuje ich niegdyś legendarne osiągnięcia w boju, niedźwiedzie żyją teraz spokojnie w izolacji. Wojownikom przewodził triumwirat, który żył w odosobnieniu, unikając codziennych spraw i konfliktów. Jako szaman tej trójki Volibear cieszył się szacunkiem i opinią mędrca. Była to era pokoju, ale Volibear miał złe przeczucia. Dostatek sprawił, że plemię stało się słabe, a wielu zapomniało świętej sztuki walki. Volibear czuł, że ogień w ich duszach wkrótce zgaśnie. Kiedy ujawnił swoje przemyślenia triumwiratowi, przywódcy nie chcieli go wysłuchać i przypomnieli mu, gdzie jego miejsce. Szukając olśnienia, Volibear udał się na wspinaczkę na świętą górę niedźwiedzi, którą otaczała wieczna burza. W oku cyklonu można było ponoć doznać objawienia, a legendy głosiły, że burza naznaczy następnego wielkiego wodza plemienia. Kiedy wspinał się na szczyt, uderzył w niego nienaturalny piorun. Gdy doszedł do siebie, dopadła go okropna wizja Freljordu pochłoniętego przez mrok. Zobaczył jak nieprzygotowani i potulni niedźwiedzie zostają wyrżnięci przez lodowe istoty. Zrozumiał, że jeśli jego rasa nie przygotuje się do wojny, zginie. Volibear ruszył w dół zbocza, by opowiedzieć, co widział, jednak drogę zastawiło mu trzech niedźwiedzi – triumwirat. Wiedzieli, że zakończy to okres pokoju, ale nie chcieli wysłuchać ostrzeżeń Volibear i domagali się, by przysiągł milczenie. Ten stwierdził, że od jego wizji zależy przetrwanie niedźwiedzi, więc rzucił się na trójkę. Rozpętał się krwawy bój, a gdy już Volibear miał paść pod ciosami wrogów, przywołał moc burzy. Uderzył w triumwirat mocą gromu. Ogłuszone i zdumione niedźwiedzie rozpoznały znak prawdziwego wodza – moc świętej burzy. W zgodzie z przepowiednią triumwirat uznał Volibeara za nowego przywódcę niedźwiedzi. Ten szybko wybudził plemię z marazmu, ożywił tradycje bojowe i sprzymierzył się z , która miała pomóc im walczyć z nadciągającym złem. Z czasem plemię stało się groźne i odzyskało reputację legendarnych wojowników. Volibear i niedźwiedzie są gotowe na mroczny dzień majaczący na lodowym horyzoncie. Stara Północne rubieże to najmniej przyjazne obszary Valoran, ale niedźwiedzie od wieków zamieszkują tamtejsze niegościnne, smagane burzami tundry. Volibear, nieustraszony i szanowany wojownik niedźwiedzi, poświęcił się obronie swojego ludu i był bezgranicznie oddany swojemu starszemu bratu, który był wodzem. Kiedy został zabity w czasie polowania na tundrze, plemię oczekiwało, że Volibear zajmie jego miejsce. Był to zaszczyt i brzemię, którego Volibear się nie spodziewał, ale przyjął z dumą. Jednak tradycja niedźwiedzi wymaga, aby udał się w podróż na szczyt ich świętej góry, którą zawsze spowija nieprzenikniony całun burzowych chmur. W przeciwnym razie nigdy nie zostanie uznany za wodza. Właśnie tam przyszli wodzowie muszą porozumieć się z burzą, osiągnąć jasność myśli i wizję, które sprawią, że będą dobrymi przywódcami. Volibear przywdział tradycyjny pancerz wodza i magiczne karwasze i rozpoczął długą, pełną niebezpieczeństw, podróż po stromych stokach. Kiedy dotarł na szczyt i spojrzał w burzę nad sobą, zobaczył straszną wizję, w której cały Freljord został pochłonięty przez wojnę. W tej rzezi niedźwiedzie leżały martwe na placu boju. Volibear uznał, że taki los spełni się, jeśli nie spróbuje mu przeciwdziałać. Udał się więc do stolicy Freljord. Niedźwiedzie od wieków nie zapuszczały się przez góry na południu, jego pojawienie się wywołało niepokój. Jednak królowa dostrzegła w Volibearze mądrego i potężnego sojusznika. Zawarli przymierze, które Volibear uznał za pierwszy krok w walce o spokojną przyszłość. Jednym ze zobowiązań wynikających z przymierza było dołączenie do League of Legends jako cześć solidarnego Freljordu. Na Field of Justice reprezentuje dziką siłę swojego ludu. }} Stare umiejętności Stare ikony umiejętności Dawne obrazy skórek Świat= |-| Chiny= en:Volibear/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów